otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Karell Valoria
History right|thumb|Karell Mikin. Karell Mikin was born in the year 598 on the 1st day of Seedwarming. His father, Elrell Mikin was a second cousin to Alieron Mikin and his mother, Lasata Seamel was the daughter of Earl Debdhen Seamel. Born as the last of a litter of 4, Karell was not often lonely as a young child. He had his single older brother Tyrell Mikin, who was a full eight years older than him, and two twin sisters who were both four years older than he was. Karell was schooled at home alongside his siblings and enjoyed studying more than most, his liking probably helped by his heavy competitive nature (of which his father did nothing to quell). He was good at reading, writing and arithmetic and frequently enjoyed being able to boast to his brother. He boasted how good at it he was, and how much better than his brother he would some day be, sadly proven true. When his brother moved away to join the Bladesmen Karell changed greatly, being forced to adopt the many social skills that Nobles learn during their adolescence, without the benefit of a consistant friend to occupy his free time. Karell didn't know anyone his own age other than his brother, and outside of the occasional argument they'd go through, it was Tyrell he was closest to. This meant Karell became lonely and restless when his brother was away, unable to truly connect with his two sisters. He spent a long 8 years growing up into an introverted and sometimes severely temperamental teenager. When he reached 16 he was given the choice to join the Bladesmen like his brother, but he declined. His brothers early natural fighting abilities and knowledge of war craft were not mirrored in Karell, he extended his education and began to compose and play music for entertainment. He saw even less of his sisters after his 16th birthday, even though he lived with his parents. In an odd sense of destiny, both older sisters were married off within months of his birthday, their marriages both organised on the same day in the last large event organised by Elrell Mikin, his father. Karell did feel as if their marriages had overshadowed his coming of age, but he was mature enough to feel happy for his sisters. left|thumb|Karell's withered hand. Not being a fighter by nature, Karell felt strongly that he was a disappointment to his father, and more signigicantly to Karell, his brother. He was always trying to impress his kin with his words and music, these efforts often quite unsucessfull. Eventually at the age of 19, Karell decided he would learn how to fight properly and began swordsmanship and fencing classes again. His strong relationship with his brother was not broken even though he had been a bladesman for years, and when Tyrell left the Blades and returned to live with their parents again Karell once again felt satisfied. Subdued and contented for a while, this period was not fated to last. His mother and father had grown old and it wasn't long before they both died from age related illnesses, Karell withdrew in on himself and again started lashing out at the world. His vicious temper got him into trouble quite a lot but in an extended mourning period of two years, he managed to swallow the grief he had never been prepared for. His temper has never subsided, though, and he still boasts violent lashings out when he is enraged. A subject that has become source of rumours for those who know of the Mikin. Recent Past One of Karell's first jobs after he was ready to face Fastheld again was a Duchal Guard for Orell's Trading School. He worked under his brother, still unable to pull himself from his protective wing. This job suited him, though it had an emphasis on soldiering it also provided plenty of paperwork. A year later, however, and Tyrell Mikin was captured and imprisoned for tax evasion, it might even have been because his organisation was not up to scratch. Karell was forced out of the Trading School when this happened, leaving him on his own. Thu Jun 30 14:59:57 2005 Tax Arrests Made When Oren was in danger, Karell was struck down by Shadow magic and his left hand is subsequently withered and disfigured. Nowadays Karell makes his living overlooking Mikin house traders and though he was left with less than what he started out with in life, he manages. Thanks to his head for money and an organised life, he's either keeping himself busy or not doing anything at all (the curse of working hard). He spends his spare time either avoiding scary mages, shyly finding excuses to spend time with company or visiting his parent’s graves for guidance. Familial Info Born: 598 ATA Died: N/A Parents: Elrell Mikin and Baroness Lasata Seamel Children: None. Spouse(s): None. Badges Category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Pages with Badges Category:Karell Mikin Web category:Kael Firelight Web Category:Kallyn Lake Web]